1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bicycles and, more particularly, to bicycles having improved safety for the rider.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art revealed the following patents which are related to but do not anticipate the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 508,832 (Odell) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,761 (Coats) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,987 (Bailee) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,987 (Browne)
The Odell patent fails to show or suggest the use of a one-way clutch interposed between the front wheel and frame of a bicycle to prevent the rider from falling and becoming injured. Odell interposes a roller or rolling contact between the brake shoe and the tire of a bicycle to avoid wearing of the tire. Thus, Odell does not disclose or suggest the invention claimed here.
The Coats U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,761 fails to show or suggest the interposition of a one-way clutch between the front wheel and the frame of a bicycle to prevent the bicycle from rotating backward with consequent injury to the rider. Coats shows a bicycle lock which prevents rotation of the front wheel of the bicycle around either its horizontal axis or around its vertical axis.
The Bailee U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,987 discloses a brake member 25 which is adapted to engage the tire on a wheel of a child's vehicle at an acute angle to prevent rearward rotation of the wheel and rearward motion of the vehicle carried by the wheel. There is no showing or suggestion of a bicycle with a one-way brake interposed between the front wheel and the frame of the bicycle to prevent reverse rotation of the front wheel of the bicycle and falling of and injury to the rider of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,987 (Browne) is directed to a rollback stop for "self-propelled vehicles" (Col. 1, lines 1-5). The invention is further described as "not requiring the judgment of the driver to voluntarily apply the brakes." (Col. 1, lines 5-8). The Browne patent does not show or suggest the interposition of a one-way brake between the front wheel and the frame of a bicycle to automatically prevent the backward rotation of the front wheel of the bicycle with the usually attending precipitous falling of and injury to the rider.
Not only on upward inclines but also on horizontal surfaces the turning of a bicycle requires the proper combination of forward momentum and angle of lean of the combination of the bicycle and rider. If this combination is not realized and the turn is excessively abrupt the bicycle stalls and the front wheel reverses its rotational direction resulting in the rider's falling precipitously. It is as though his entire supporting platform (the bicycle) has slid rapidly out from under him. If the reverse rotation of the front wheel can be prevented, the rider will have adequate time to extend his leg and foot and to break his fall, thus minimizing his injury.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the general problems of the prior art bicycles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved bicycle which provides improved safety for its rider.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved bicycle in which the front wheel will not rotate backward despite a stalling of the forward speed.